


Don't Say Goodbye

by pandaplxys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Car Accidents, Character Death, Crying, Fukuroudani, Goodbyes, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Fanfiction, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Mild Gore, Nekoma, Not Medically Accurate, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip, Slow To Update, Tags Are Hard, Tragedy, Why Did I Write This?, Why is this so short, im in painnn, random idea, read notes first, read tags first, updating in parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaplxys/pseuds/pandaplxys
Summary: Akaashi's and Bokuto's lives were perfect. They had each other, they kept in touch with their old friends from Nekoma, Kuroo and Kenma, they even accomplished their dreams of what they wanted to become when they were just kids. Akaashi became an editor for his favorite manga series and Bokuto joined the MSBY Jackals. Everything was perfect.Keyword: 𝙒𝙖𝙨[semi-hiatus]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so like i've been reading a l o t of haikyuu angst lately (and seriously this fandom needs a hug and some therapy) and this random idea came into my mind. yeah idk what else to put here lmao (but mostly of inspired by 'the galaxy is endless' 'in another life' and 'four out of six' (cosmogony, LittleLuxray, sugamama_crowshi) (their fanfics are amazing go read them))
> 
> also inspired by 'rolling thunder (aka dancing in the meadow of fire and death)' by RedWizardFox6 on fanfiction.net (go read it ;))
> 
> ⚠️DISCLAIMER⚠️  
> This may not be medically accurate because I was making stuff up as I went along pls don't kill me
> 
> Probably gonna take a while to finish bc i'm slow at updates and i'm doing this in parts sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being afk for like a month lmao
> 
> also sorry in advance for all the poorly written stuff im tired pls

It was a quiet afternoon in Akaashi Keiji's office. He finished his meetings early and his shift was just about to end. He had ample time to spare. His boyfriend, (Bokuto Koutarou) had his volleyball game today, and from what he had heard on the official gameplay, the MSBY Jackals had won their game. Akaashi decided to call his boyfriend to congratulate him and his team on their victory.

**Calling Bokuto-San💕...**

**Bokuto:** HEY HEY HEYYY!!!!! GUESS WHAT? WE WON!!!!!!

 **Akaashi:** I saw! _(chuckle)_ Congratulations Bokuto-San. Also, Tell the team I send my congrats along to them.

 **Bokuto:** _(cheers in the background) (_ _slightly muffled)_ HEY GUYS! AKAASHI SAID CONGRATS TO US!!! _(louder cheers arise in the background)_

 **Akaashi:** _(chuckles again)_ Oh! Bokuto-San I almost forgot to tell you! I have a surprise waiting for you. _(insert wink here)_

 **Bokuto:** OOOOO OOOO WHAT IS IT? WHAT'S THE SURPRISE?!

 **Akaashi:** Bokuto-San I- I can't tell you because that is the surprise. _(starts laughing)_

 **Bokuto:** Awwwww! When do I get to see the surprise? _(insert pouty face here)_

 **Akaashi:** Don't worry Bokuto-San, once I pick you up I'll show you.

 **Bokuto:** When will you get here?

 **Akaashi:** _(small moment of silence)_ Well, my shift will be over in a couple more minutes so... give me about an hour, okay?

 **Bokuto:** Okay... also, you don't have to call me Bokuto-San, I mean, we've been together for a while now haven't we? Just call me Koutarou!

 **Akaashi:** But-

 **Bokuto:** Pleaseeee? _(insert pouty but cute face here)_

 **Akaashi:** _(sigh)_ Okay, Koutarou.

 **Bokuto:** YAYYYY!!!! _(someone mumbles to Bokuto)_ Sorry Keiji, I gotta go and help clean the gym. 1 hour right?

 **Akaashi:** Yes, about an hour.

 **Bokuto:** Okay, bye Keiji.

 **Akaashi:** Bye Koutarou.

**Call with Bokuto-San💕 Ended**

Akaashi smiled as he took his phone away from his ear and opened Bokuto's contact information.

**Contact name Bokuto-San💕 has been changed to Koutarou💕**

Akaashi smiled even more as he cleared his desk space and put everything back where it originally was. Akaashi grabbed his keys and headed for his car. He had 2 routes he could take if he wanted to pick Bokuto up within an hour. He could take the longer way through side streets, but due to the storm that knocked down multiple trees in that area, he assumed that road would be closed. Or he could take the shorter but his least favorite way, the busy highway where accidents were abundant due to a design flaw years ago that still hadn't been fixed. He sighed as he pulled out of the parking lot and turned left, heading in the direction of the highway.

Little did he know disaster would strike that day.

* * *

He sighed as he turned his windshield wipers on, the rain falling onto his car. "Crap, I forgot it would rain again today." He assumed Bokuto wouldn't mind him running a couple minutes late due to the rain. He merged safely onto the highway, taking caution of the rain that seemed to fall faster by the minute. Once he was sure there was nobody close to him, he quickly grabbed his phone from the cup holder and called Bokuto.

**Calling Koutarou💕...**

**Call Forwarded**

**Akaashi:** Hey Bo- Koutarou, I'm on Highway (highway name) and I'm headed towards Exit (exit name). The rain is picking back up again so I think I'm gonna be late. I love you Koutarou. Bye.

**Voicemail Sent**

He carefully set his phone back into the cup holder and returned his eyes to the road to look for his exit. The rain poured down even heavier to the point where it was harder to see his surroundings. He took caution and slowed down to a safer speed to drive in the rain, hoping that others on the highway would do the same. He was coming up on the part of highway where the flaw was located. There were 3 lanes on the right side that merged into 1. He couldn't avoid it though, because the exit he needed was ahead of the flawed part. He also couldn't move over due to the large semi truck in the next lane over blocking his path. He slowed down to allow the people from the merged lanes the right of way, earning him 3 loud honks from the car behind him, from what he assumed was a driver in a big rush, not taking any caution to the heavy rain and slick roads. The driver moved over to the next lane, the one behind the large semi, and moved over to next lane. While the driver was driving recklessly, they swerved and tried to correct themselves, but overcorrected and crashed into the large semi. The semi also started to swerve, unable to correct itself due to the rain and slick roads. Time seemed to stop as Akaashi had no time to react when the semi slammed into the side of his car, causing him to roll over and be thrown off the road and into a flooded ditch on the side of the road.

* * *

Bokuto sighed as he looked down at his phone. _"Where is he?"_ He tried to call Akaashi.

**Calling My World🦉🥺💕...**

**Call Forwarded**

He tried 2 more times, as Akaashi always picks up, unless something bad had happened to him. Then he remembered that he took the highway route, and it wouldn't be wise of him to distract Akaashi while driving, especially while on the flawed highway. After the 4th try, he left a voicemail.

 **Bokuto:** HEY HEY HEY!!! I was just wondering where you were. It's been 2 hours I think? It's no rush but, _(in a whiny but playful tone)_ I JUST REEEEALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT THE SURPRISE ISSS!!! _(starts laughing)_ Anyways, just stay safe out there. Byeeeeeee!!!

**Voicemail Sent**

As he hung up he got an urgent alert on his phone.

_Fatal 3 car collision on the infamous flawed Highway (highway name) off of Exit (exit name). We will update once we know more information about what happened._

Bokuto's face went pale reading the notification. _"Maybe it was a different part? The crash surely created lots of traffic, maybe that's why he's late?!"_ His mind raced as he clicked on it to read more. The news footage showed one car being pulled out of a flooded ditch, and another car wedged under a semi truck. He looked closely at both cars and noticed the one being pulled out of the ditch looked exactly like Akaashi's black car. He went to Akaashi's contact and tried texting him.

 **Bokuto:** AKAASHI WHERE ARE YOU PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE OKAY

 **Bokuto:** PLEASE ANSWER ME

 **Bokuto:** HELLO?????

His hands were shaking as he dialed his number.

**Calling My World🦉🥺💕...**

**Bokuto:** _(whispers while phone is ringing)_ Please pick up...

 **Unknown:** Hello?

 **Bokuto:** You aren't Akaashi, who are you?

 **Unknown:** Are you Koutarou?

 **Bokuto:** Y-Yes?

 **Unknown:** I am (f/n l/n) from (company name) Emergency Services. What is your relation to Akaashi-San?

 **Bokuto:** I'm his boyfriend. What's so important about that?

 **Unknown:** _(pause of silence and the sound of something being written on a piece of paper)_ Okay... I don't know how to tell you this so I will be straightforward with you. Akaashi-San was involved in the deadly 3 car accident.

 **Bokuto:** _(panicked screaming)_ WHAT??? IS HE OKAY???? IS HE ALIVE???? IS HE-

 **Unknown:** He is alive, but barely. He is in critical condition and he is being flown to (hospital name) immediately, but he might not make it there alive.

 **Bokuto:** _(shakily breathing with voice cracks)_ C-Can you take me there? To see Akaashi?

 **Unknown:** I can see if we have anyone available to dispatch to your location, but it might be a while. And besides, you won't be able to immediately see him. We have to stabilize him and assess his injuries.

 **Bokuto:** _(on verge of tears and voice cracks again)_ Oh, it's okay.

 **Unknown:** _(sigh)_ I understand that you're concerned for your boyfriend, I would be too if I were in your situation, but we won't be allowed to let you see him for a while. Not while he's in this condition. But before you go, we need you to answer some questions about Akaashi-San. Like his full name, height, weight, just that type of stuff to go in his record.

 **Bokuto:** _(sniffle)_ Okay.

After answering all of (Name)-San's questions and (Name)-San telling Bokuto that there were no available officers to dispatch, he said he would just go back to their apartment and wait for Akaashi's next update. But one thing stuck in his mind. That Akaashi might not have even made it to the hospital alive. _"How bad of a condition was Akaashi in?"_ As Bokuto started slowly making his way back to their apartment, he felt a wave of nausea overcome him and he ran over to the nearby gas station bathroom and threw up as started to cry. After the nausea had settled down a bit, he checked his phone out of habit and saw Akaashi's voicemail that was sent a while before the crash. He cried even louder as he played the message, hoping that Akaashi was still alive. He didn't even get the chance to say I love you back.

* * *

As the sun set and Bokuto hadn't gotten any new updates about Akaashi, he decided it was time for him to go back to their apartment and pack his things to stay at the hospital whenever he would be allowed to see him. He didn't have a car to drive because his team's bus would always pick him and his team up for their games, and he didn't feel like walking in the rain.

_(short timeskip to Bokuto at the apartment)_

When Bokuto walked into the apartment, he immediately fell to his knees and completely broke down. "Why Akaashi? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE AKAASHI?! IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!!!" He continued sobbing as he crawled to their bedroom that was scattered with rose petals. He sat himself on Akaashi's side of the bed, laying his head down on his soft pillow. He looked over at his nightstand noticing a small note and a box. He picked up the note and read it out loud.

_Dear Bokuto-San,_

_Remember the first time we met? When you asked me to set for you because everyone else had already left the gym? Remember when you were sad about messing up at a game and I cheered you back up? Remember when you asked me to tutor you in math? Remember our first sleepover at your house? Remember the time that we both came out as gay to each other? Remember when you asked me out on our walk home together? Remember when we kissed each other behind the school?_

_Remember all those fun memories we made together?_

_Well, I want to make another memory of us together. So, Bokuto Koutarou..._

_Will you marry me?_

Bokuto's mouth hung open at the last sentence. He reached over to grab the box and opened it. Inside was the shiniest gold ring Bokuto had ever seen. He started crying again as he held the note in his left hand and the ring box with his right. "YES!!!! YES AKAASHI KEIJI I WILL MARRY YOU!!!" He wailed. He laid on Akaashi's pillow trying to cry himself to sleep, but no sleep would come that night. As he tried to get even the smallest amount of sleep, his phone started to ring. 

**Incoming call from Unknown**

**Bokuto:** Hello?

 **Unknown:** Is this Koutarou Bokuto-San speaking?

 **Bokuto:** Yes? Who are you?

 **Unknown:** I'm (f/n l/n) from (hospital name) Hospital. I work here as one of the doctors that's taking care of Akaashi-San. You were listed as one of his emergency contacts on his phone and also, I will also be the one that will give you updates about his condition. He is still alive, but we need to stabilize him to a point where we can operate safely on him.

 **Bokuto:** When will I be able to see him again?

 **Unknown:** I don't know exactly how long, but at least a week. And we don't know the full extent of his injuries so it will most likely be longer than that.

 **Bokuto:** Oh, okay then.

 **Unknown:** Did you have any more questions?

 **Bokuto:** No but, _(pause)_ please... please promise me you'll take care of him.

 **Unknown:** I can assure you, we will do our very best.

 **Bokuto:** Well then I guess, there's nothing else I really wanted to ask then.

 **Unknown:** Okay then, I must go now. I will call you if anything else happens.

 **Bokuto:** Okay then. Well, bye.

 **Unknown:** Goodbye.

**Call with Unknown Ended**

He changed that phone number in his contacts to the hospital's number.

**Contact name Unknown has been changed to Hospital**

He sighed as his head fell back onto the pillow again, hoping for sleep to overcome him. Just then, his phone rang again.

**Incoming call from Ku-Broo😎🧪🐈**

**Bokuto:** _(sighs)_ _(in a sad tone)_ Hey Tetsu.

 **Kuroo:** Hey Boku-bro! No 'HEY HEY HEY?' What's wrong? You feeling okay?

 **Bokuto:** No... it's- it's about Akaashi. _(starts crying again)_

 **Kuroo:** _(hears Bokuto crying)_ Hey hey, it's okay. How about I come over in a couple minutes, does that sound good to you?

 **Bokuto:** _(softly)_ I guess so.

 **Kuroo:** Okay. _(whispers to Kenma)_ Hey Kenma, get up we're staying Bokuto's place tonight. _(muffled response from Kenma)_

 **Bokuto:** But you really don't have to-

 **Kuroo:** No questions, just wait for us. You can explain when we get there.

 **Bokuto:** O-Okay.

**Call with Ku-Broo😎🧪🐈 Ended**

He got up out of bed and waited by the front door for Kuroo and Kenma to arrive. After they arrived, Kuroo and Kenma set down their things and followed Bokuto to his bedroom, where they would learn everything about the crash and what had happened to Akaashi. Kuroo comforted him while Kenma set up a game for them all to play to get Bokuto's mind off of Akaashi for a bit. After a while of Bokuto breaking down multiple times with both of them comforting him and playing (game name) for a while, they were all tired out. Kuroo and Kenma slept in the living room close to his bedroom, but far away enough to where Kenma's games wouldn't disturb him. With Bokuto exhausted from everything that happened during the day, he fell into a light and restless sleep.

* * *

Kuroo and Kenma both had work that morning and they left early from Bokuto's house. He sluggishly crawled out of bed at went to the kitchen to cook himself breakfast. He tried to fry bacon the same way Akaashi did before, but ended up burning them. He just settled for some stale cereal and milk instead. He checked his phone to find a new message from Kuroo around the time he was still asleep.

**Kuroo:** Idk when you're gonna see this but we had to leave early we both had work today sorry

He set his phone down and continued to eat his cereal. His team didn't have their next practice meet until tomorrow, but Bokuto was not feeling up for it. He was tired from lack of sleep and his body still ached from their last game. Aside from last night when the nurse called him, he hadn't received any updates about Akaashi. He called the team coach and asked if he could take tomorrow off due to what had happened to Akaashi, and he was the only one available to take care of him. The coach was very understanding of his situation and let him take as much time as he needed. Before hanging up, the coach passed her condolences onto Bokuto and wished Akaashi a healthy and speedy recovery. They both hung up and he continued eating. He was never used to being this lonely without Akaashi. Even though Akaashi would be at work most days of the week and Bokuto had usually every other day off from volleyball, Bokuto would usually do some house chores or just sleep until Akaashi got home. Even though he was tired and desperately wanted sleep, his nightmares about Akaashi kept him up. He could clean up the house for a while, but then what? It's not like there was much to even do. He sighed as he got up from the table and wondered what he could start on first. He could start cleaning the bathroom that was already cleaned just 2 days ago. Or he could at least wash his bowl in the sink. He cleaned the bowl within 3 minutes and set it to the side to dry. He looked around for something to clean up that wasn't already cleaned 2 days ago. He laid down on the couch and scrolled through his phone. After a while of scrolling, Bokuto's eyelids began to grow heavier and heavier until he couldn't keep them open any longer. His body succumbed to exhaustion and he fell asleep.

"Bokuto-San!!!" A voice called out to him. His body felt weightless and he had no idea where he was. The voice came closer to Bokuto. As the voice morphed into a person, he immediately recognized who it was. The soft and curly black hair, the toned yet slender body, and the was his voice sounded, Bokuto knew it was Akaashi. "Akaashi?" "Bokuto-San!" They both stopped in front of each other. Not a single scratch, mark or bruise was present on Akaashi's perfect face and body."Y-You aren't hurt at all?!" Akaashi giggled. "Of course I'm not! Why would I be hurt?" "But you- The car crash- Weren't you in the car crash that was all over the news?!" "Bokuto-San, what car crash? What are you talking about?" Bokuto kept stuttering trying to form a single sentence. Why didn't Akaashi know? Did he lose his memory? Bokuto wondered. He finally figured out what to ask Akaashi. "Hey Akaashi, what's the last thing you remember?" He paused for a minute to think. "The last thing I remember is being at work, and I called you about my little surprise..." He paused again, thinking harder. "And that's all I remember. Did something happen after that?" Bokuto broke down in tears again. Why didn't he remember anything? He ran over to hug Akaashi and that's when he noticed something was off about him. He didn't even feel like a person. When Bokuto looked at Akaashi's face again, it was deformed. Parts of his skin were torn off along with large bruises and deep cuts were scattered all over his body. Bones poked out of his skin and his right arm looked abnormal as it was twisted and most definitely broken. He fell to his knees and let out a blood-curdling scream of agony. Blood pooled in a puddle as his wounds bled out around him. Bokuto freaked out and screamed too, helpless as his boyfriend-fiancee was in agony in front of him. Everything then started to fade into white around Bokuto, with Akaashi fading away too.

Bokuto jolted awake still hearing the scream that was his own. After he realized that and stopped screaming, he looked at his phone to check the time. It was only around 3 a.m., but when Bokuto checked his phone, he noticed a missed call from just a couple minutes before he woke up.

**Missed call from Hospital**

He quickly tried to call the hospital back, but then the number rang again.

**Incoming call from Hospital**

**Bokuto:** Hello?

 **Hospital:** Is this Bokuto-San?

 **Bokuto:** Yes. How is Akaashi?

 **Hospital:** We tried all we could with the best doctors and nurses this prefecture has to offer, but...

Bokuto almost fainted at the news. His now shaking hands dropped his phone and quickly picked it back up again. After (Name)-San explained what would happen after that, they both hung up. Bokuto was purely devastated. He fell back onto the couch and cried until the sun rose again.

* * *

The words lingered in his mind ever since that call.

_"...We had to put Akaashi-San into a medically-induced coma due to brain damage we found during his MRI scan. Luckily, it won't affect his way of life if it heals properly. This is only to stabilize his brain activity so he'll be ready for surgery, so the coma will only last a few days to a week at most."_

If he even tried to get his mind of it, they would come right back and Bokuto would break down once again. He turned on the TV and scrolled through the channels looking for something to watch. He landed on the local news channel and heard a new update about the crash. He turned the volume up and listened intently.

 _"...new information coming in about the deadly 3-car accident that killed one and injured 2 others. One is out of the hospital with mild but non-life threatening injuries, and one is in the hospital still in critical condition with potential life threatening injuries we've been informed. An ongoing investigation suggests that the weather and reckless driving was a factor in this, according to officials and first hand witnesses. From the information we were given, the_ (other driver's car color) _car swerved and hit the semi truck and getting jammed underneath, causing the semi to swerve as well. When the semi swerved, the impact caused the black car_ (Akaashi's car) _to roll over and be knocked off the road into a flooded ditch. Now onto-"_

He turned off the TV. He knew the accident was obviously a bad one, but he didn't know it was that bad. He shakily got up and with unsteady legs, walked back to the bedroom to cry some more. He collapsed onto the bed and cried, except this time he cried harder than he ever did before, to the point he was gasping to breathe and was shaking the whole bed. He knew what an anxiety attack was from helping Akaashi through his from time to time, but he never knew what it really truly felt like. His lungs felt like they were closing up, his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest, and his head felt like it was spinning and he was unable to process a single thought. Just then Kuroo had texted him.

**Kuroo:** Did you want me and Kenma to spend the night again?

Bokuto responded almost immediately.

**Bokuto:** Pls

When they both arrived at Bokuto's apartment, they could his loud cries and gasps from outside the door. Using the spare key he had given to him, they hurried inside to comfort Bokuto as quickly as possible. They found Bokuto curled up on his tear-soaked sheets. They both ran over noticing he was having an anxiety attack. Kuroo had helped Kenma through his anxiety attacks too, so he knew exactly what to do. Kenma just tried to help Kuroo the best he could like finding tissues for Bokuto to dry his face off with, or to get a cup of water for him. After what seemed forever of deep breaths, even louder cries, and at least 5 cups of water, Bokuto finally started to calm down. They both helped him to the bathroom to wash his face off in the sink. "Hey, it's going to be okay." "Yeah, we're here for you Boku-bro." "T-Thanks guys." Bokuto mumbled. They all walked to the living room to watch a movie altogether. They were only less than an hour into the movie before they all started to fall asleep one by one.

* * *

Bokuto woke up to the smell of breakfast, specifically pancakes, in the process of being made. When he looked into the kitchen he saw Kenma setting up the table and Kuroo mixing the batter. Kenma looked over to where Bokuto was laying down and saw his eyes opened partially. "Hey Kuroo, he's up." "Are you sure?" "I just saw his eyes open Kuroo, I'm not dumb you know." "Gomen, gomen." _(translates to 'sorry, sorry')_ Bokuto lazily sat up on the couch. "Are you making pancakes?" He asked, his voice still raspy from just waking up. "Yup and they're almost done." Kuroo spoke from the kitchen. Kenma walked over to his fridge to look for the syrup. "Hey Bokuto, where do you keep your- Oh nevermind I found it." He stood on his tiptoes as reached up to the highest shelf. He stumbled backwards as he tried balancing his weight onto just the balls of his feet, but Kuroo caught him before he landed on the floor. "Y'know, you could've just asked for my help." He teased Kenma with his smug tone. He scoffed as he walked over to the table to finish preparing.

_(timeskip to after they're done eating bc idk what else to put here lmao)_

"So, what else did you wanna do today Boku-bro?" It was only around midday and there were no new updates about Akaashi still. "Unless you just wanted to watch another movie, which I'm perfectly fine with! Right Kenma? He nodded his head. "Maybe... we could play volleyball? You know, for old times sake..." Bokuto mumbled. "Yeah, yeah we can do that! Isn't there a park not far from here?" Kuroo asked enthusiastically. Before Bokuto could answer, Kenma interjected. "Yeah there's one right here." He showed them his phone. "We can dr- uh walk there, if that's okay with you." Kuroo asked Bokuto. "Sure, let's go!" For the first time since the accident, Bokuto finally smiled once again. His mind wasn't focused on Akaashi and if he would even survive in his coma. It was almost like a burden had been temporarily lifted off his shoulders.

_(another timeskip)_

When they arrived at the park, there was barely anyone there besides a small group of little kids and 2 adults near the playground. They had the whole volleyball court to themselves. It felt empty without Akaashi there with them, but Kuroo and Kenma took him here for a reason, and that was to take his mind off of him. They started their warm-ups and then practiced their normal routine of sets, blocks, and spikes at the net. One of the adults, a young man around the same age as them, his face lit up with excitement as they recognized Bokuto from the MSBY Jackals. He ran over to them with excitement written all over his face. "A-Are you Bokuto-San from the MSBY Jackals?" Bokuto turned around to face him. "Why yes I am!!" The man let out a fangirlish squeal. "C-Could I get an autograph, B-Bokuto-San?" "Sure! You can even play with us!" Bokuto offered. His eyes lit up at the offer that he possibly couldn't refuse. "Can I?" He questioned. "Yep, you can even play on my side against them!" His eyes drifted over to Kuroo and Kenma, noticing the small beads of sweat on their foreheads. "Before we start... could you do your 'hey hey hey' chant, please? I mean, if you wanted to.." He asked Bokuto quietly. "Sure thing!!" He took a deep breath and yelled his famous chant. "HEY HEY HEYYY!!!" The man's face overflowed with excitement, so much that he squealed again. He was surprisingly a decent volleyball player. He kept up with Bokuto's pace and could be considered to be on Kuroo and Kenma's level of power. 

After a couple rounds of volleyball, the man went back home with what appeared to be another woman, his girlfriend, who was babysitting the kids at the playground. They all said their goodbyes and packed up their things to head back to the apartment. "Wow, I still can't believe I beat you two!" Bokuto exclaimed cheerfully as they walked. "Bokuto, we haven't played volleyball ever since high school, and your career is volleyball, so you've had the upper hand the whole time." Kenma explained. "Oh, I guess you're right then!" Bokuto laughed.

Kuroo and Kenma had taken a week off of work to help Bokuto out and comfort him when he needed it. The next 3 days went by quickly with Bokuto surrounded by his 2 friends to bring him comfort. He broke down every night wishing that Akaashi would be okay. Then, around 1 week since the accident occured, Bokuto finally got an update from the hospital — a very shocking update.

* * *

**Incoming call from Hospital**

He looked at his phone. "Oh, sorry guys I have to take this." The other two understood and exited the room to let Bokuto have some privacy and space.

**Bokuto:** Hello?

 **Hospital:** Bokuto right?

 **Bokuto:** Yes.

 **Hospital:** Okay. We've been monitoring Akaashi-San's condition very closely ever since we've put him into a coma, and it's safe to say that he'll be waking up soon.

Out of all the times Bokuto cried, this was the only time it was out of happiness. He could barely contain himself as he jumped for joy in his room. Kuroo and Kenma felt the floor shaking due to his jumping. When they peeked into his room, they were shocked to see a smile on his face. They waited outside his room in confusion. Bokuto calmed down as the nurse explained what this would mean for Akaashi and when Bokuto could see him again. As he hung up with a smile on his face, Kuroo and Kenma entered his room with confused looks on their faces asking what had happened. Both of their faces lit up as Bokuto told them the good news and they started jumping around as well, not caring if their neighbors were concerned about the ruckus they were causing. They all sat down on the rose petal covered bed with tears of happiness welling up in all of their eyes. They all joined together in a big group hug. "F-Finally, we can see A-Akaashi a-again!" Bokuto cried though tears. Kuroo and Kenma noticed he squeezed all of them into a tighter hug, not noticing he had done so. "Bokuto- I can't- breathe-" Kenma struggled to get out. Bokuto quickly realized and released his tight hug, and sat down on the bed still crying. Kuroo and Kenma both sat down with him to stop his crying, even though they were both on the verge of crying too. Eventually they all burst into heavy tears and they all held each other for comfort, even though nobody could stop crying long enough to comfort anyone. They all stopped their crying eventually and laid down on the bed and watched another movie, once again falling asleep one by one just like last night.

* * *

Bokuto was the first to wake up. Preparing breakfast by heating up their leftover pancakes from the days before, he ~~scared~~ woke the sleeping pair up with the clattering of dishes from the kitchen. Groggily walking into what they expected to be a disaster of a kitchen, they surprising found everything intact and in place with 3 plates of pancakes on the table. Just as he was the first to wake up, he was also the first to finish his plate, even with reminders from Kuroo to eat slower along with him telling Kenma to eat a little faster otherwise his food would get cold. 

_(timeskip to where they're all ready to go)_

"Okay so, I guess I'll drive then." Kuroo offered as they were about to head out the door, little did he know that once those words reached Bokuto's ears, another breakdown would be triggered.

"W-We have to d-drive there?" Bokuto whimpered as he collapsed to the ground with tears forming in his eyes. Being so excited to finally see Akaashi, he didn't think about how they were gonna get there. "I mean how else are- oh." Kuroo stopped mid-sentence realizing what his words were doing to Bokuto. Kenma shot a death glare at Kuroo as he jabbed him hard in the stomach. Kenma crouched down to Bokuto and spoke to him in a calming voice. "Hey, we don't have to take the car y'know. We could just uh- take the bus instead. How does that sound?" Bokuto nodded his head slowly as he took the offer into consideration. Kenma helped a shaky Bokuto back to his room and grabbed Kuroo's shirt sleeve and dragged him along. "Come on, we're gonna take the bus instead; I'm ordering the tickets."

When Bokuto settled down once again and the tickets were ordered, they headed out the door and strolled towards their bus stop. Sitting down at their stop, Bokuto's face had anxiety painted all over it. Boarding the bus they all sat in the back away from everyone else. Feeling tired Bokuto laid his head on Kuroo's shoulder and let his eyes rest on their bumpy trip to the hospital.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we love it when school puts so much hw on us that we can't catch a single break and just enjoy ourselves 😻
> 
> i also love it when we fuck up our computer settings to where we have to powerwash it to fix it 🥰
> 
> also how the fuck do publication and update date settings work-


	2. CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED AFTER FANFIC IS DONE

*this is just so ao3 won't think my fanfic is done bc i'm not making this as a chaptered work im making it into parts lol sorry again* 🕳️🏃💨

**Author's Note:**

> JSSJSJSJSJSJSS BYE I HAD TO POWERWASH MY LAPTOP BC I FUCKED UP THE SETTINGS LMAO
> 
> ALSO HI IM BACK SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATES


End file.
